


Everyday is boner day

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour Audrey ♥<br/>Le <a href="http://dazzlingkai.tumblr.com/post/116673027348/the-adventure-of-kaisoo-and-their-random-poppin">jour</a> où <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKJzgCth8VI">KaiSoo</a> ont été un petit peu trop <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUbJnTQ213A">excités</a> de monter sur scène, ft Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday is boner day

Jongin venait tout juste de finir d'enfiler son costume de scène lorsqu'une main vint agripper son poignet. Il allait protester mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de la personne concernée. Kyungsoo lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et le tira par la main pour l'entraîner vers les toilettes.

Le danseur se laissa faire docilement, tout de même curieux. Son amant semblait vraiment très pressé de se retrouver seul avec lui. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Kyungsoo lui lâcha immédiatement le bras.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tenta le danseur, inquiet.

Le vocaliste lui lança un regard amusé, avant de froncer les sourcils et de le pointer du doigt.

\- Oui, ta tenue. Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air on peut plus sérieux.

\- Je la trouve bien moi cette tenue...Marmonna-t-il, baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements.

\- Kim Jongin. Le coupa son amant d'un ton menaçant.

Le concerné releva les yeux vers Kyungsoo, confus. Quel était le problème ? Son amant s'avança vers lui lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Par habitude, Jongin écarta légèrement les jambes pour laisser de la place à son amant. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et l'attrapa par la nuque, l'obligeant à se courber.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs nez se touchèrent, et leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas. Jongin posa ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné, le collant davantage contre lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Kyungsoo.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un baiser, Kyungsoo le tirant violemment par les cheveux pour prendre le contrôle de l'échange. Il n'y avait rien de doux ni de tendre dans ce baiser, le plus âgé dévorant la bouche du danseur sans lui laisser le temps de respirer. Jongin couina légèrement, ne s'y attendant pas, et fit ce qu'il put pour répondre au baiser - avec tout de même plus de retenue que son homme.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, ils respiraient fort, et Jongin se sentit quelque peu désorienté. Kyungsoo, lui, s'attaquait désormais à son cou, embrassant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau accessible. Il grogna lorsque le T-shirt de Jongin lui barra la route et fixa le bout de tissu comme s'il voulait le brûler. Kyungsoo n'avait jamais aimé que Jongin porte trop de vêtements sur lui...

Ceci arracha un petit rire à Jongin qui déposa un baiser humide sur la peau de son amant pour l'apaiser.

\- On devrait y aller, on continuera une fois aux dortoirs ? Suggéra-t-il, sa main caressant la nuque du vocaliste.

Le corps du plus âgé se liquéfia au contact, et il devint soudainement plus calme et plus docile. Kyungsoo soupira et baissa les yeux, prenant Jongin par la taille. Il colla son front contre l'épaule du plus jeune, et inspira l'odeur de son amant à plein poumons.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment _vraiment_ envie de toi. Confia-t-il sans aucune honte, d'un ton presque enfantin.

Ses mains jusque-là sagement posées au niveau de la taille du danseur, se faufilèrent sous sa veste et son T-shirt pour caresser son ventre. Jongin réprima un frisson et se mordit la lèvre, tiraillé entre l'envie de céder et celle de dire non. La décision la plus raisonnable était la seconde, il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour refuser les demandes de Kyungsoo.

Hésitant un instant, Jongin finit par hocher la tête, embrassant chastement le vocaliste, avant de le faire reculer contre un des murs de la pièce. Kyungsoo sourit et reprit possession de sa bouche, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, les mains de Jongin se glissant sous les fesses de Kyungsoo pour le rapprocher de lui.

Le danseur pouvait sentir le début d'érection de Kyungsoo contre sa cuisse et il s'appliqua à le caresser, pressant encore plus le plus âgé contre le mur à chacun de ses mouvements. Kyungsoo gémit dans leur échange, une de ses mains s'accrochant à l'épaule de Jongin, l'autre agrippant la cuisse de celui-ci, l'obligeant à faire davantage pression sur son sexe.

Jongin lui mordilla la lèvre, goûtant le gloss qu'une maquilleuse avait appliqué au vocaliste, et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser celle de Kyungsoo sensuellement. Sentant sa propre excitation monter, il stoppa ses mouvements avec sa cuisse, arrachant une plainte au plus âgé, puis fléchit légèrement les jambes pour attraper les cuisses de Kyungsoo et le soulever.

Le vocaliste enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque son bassin rencontra celui de Jongin. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, ondulant ses hanches lascivement. Resserrant sa prise sur Kyungsoo, Jongin se frotta à lui avec plus de force, bien décidé à les amener à l'orgasme.

Bien que ce ne soit pas la situation la plus idéale ni la plus confortable, Kyungsoo sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la jouissance. Si Jongin accélérait la cadence alors-

Des coups contre la porte les firent se figer. Jongin se mordit la lèvre, retenant sa respiration. Ils n'avaient pas fermé la porte. Kyungsoo semblait s'être rappelé de ce détail également puisque ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de bouger avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur Sehun.

\- Jong-

Il se coupa net devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il baissa brusquement les yeux et une jolie teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

\- O-On va monter...sur scène. Dit-il rapidement avant de claquer la porte.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce, le regard des deux amants toujours tourné vers la porte jusqu'à ce que Jongin ne laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Kyungsoo lui frappa l'épaule et gesticula dans tous les sens, l'obligeant à le reposer au sol.

\- C'est pas drôle ! T'as vu sa tête ? S'offusqua le vocaliste.

\- T'inquiète, c'est Sehun. Je m'excuserai, ça te va ? Le rassura son amant.

Kyungsoo acquiesça et réajusta ses vêtements, grimaçant lorsqu'il vit son pantalon déformé par son érection. Il était sérieusement dans la merde...Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Jongin et grogna. Rectification : _ils_ étaient sérieusement dans la merde.

Son amant lui lança un sourire d'excuse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies et abusées. Kyungsoo soupira et entrelaça leurs doigts, le tirant vers la sortie.

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, la plupart des membres remarquant le léger _problème_ de Kyungsoo, celui de Jongin un peu plus dissimulé. Il avait eu de la chance qu'on lui donne un pantalon plus large ! Il serra la main de Kyungsoo en signe d'encouragement, il savait à quel point son amant était mal à l'aise en public en temps normal alors dans ces conditions c'était encore pire.

Chanyeol explosa de rire et se reçut un coup dans les côtes par Jongdae, celui-ci prenant garde à ne pas baisser le regard. Sehun était dans un coin et évitait de regarder dans leur direction, sûrement trop embarrassé. Jongin remarqua que le plus jeune avait posé sa veste sur ses genoux et- _oh_ il venait de comprendre.

Les fans allaient être ravies. Non pas un mais trois membres allaient monter sur scène avec une érection...

 

 

 

Kyungsoo se précipita backstage lorsque leur performance fut terminée, se dépêchant de se démaquiller et de se changer. Jongin mit plus de temps que lui et ne put donc pas le suivre lorsqu'il sortit en trombe du bâtiment, sûrement en direction du van.

Le danseur le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard, un bonnet sur la tête, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un masque sur la bouche et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat-shirt trop grand pour lui. Jongin sourit, attendri, et s'assit à côté de lui, profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Hey...Ce n'est pas si grave. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! Marmonna son amant.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive...Je crois que je suis le pro dans ce domaine, sans parler de Sehun...Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

Le vocaliste baissa son masque et se mordit la lèvre.

\- C'est tellement gênant, j'ai juste envie de me cacher et de ne plus sortir...Souffla-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Jongin.

Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de lui et le berça doucement.

\- T'inquiète pas, ce sera vite oublié. Le rassura-t-il.

Kyungsoo se détendit et se laissa aller contre lui, tous les deux profitant du silence environnant et de leur moment d'intimité...

...Jusqu'à ce que Chanyeol débarque et gâche tout en se moquant de Kyungsoo. Pendant tout le trajet, Jongin et Junmyeon tentèrent de calmer tout le monde, Chanyeol ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire avec Baekhyun, et Kyungsoo, humilié, se retenant de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Jongin avait réellement envie de détester Chanyeol. Il avait passé plus de 20 minutes à apaiser son amant et à le rassurer et voilà que cet abruti gâchait tout en 2 secondes.

Le plus jeune se vengerait.  

 

 

 

Cependant, toutes ces mésaventures n'empêchèrent pas Kyungsoo de se faufiler dans le lit de Jongin le soir-même, se collant à lui et déposant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau nue. Le plus jeune sortit de son sommeil et enroula ses bras autour de lui, trop fatigué pour faire plus.

\- Je suis trop fatigué...Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas, continuant de le couvrir de baisers, avant de glisser sous les draps et de s'attaquer à ses tétons. Il s'appliqua à les lécher et les mordiller, arrachant quelques soupirs de plaisir à son amant qui se tourna sur le dos. Kyungsoo s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, ses mains parcourant son corps musclé. Se mordant les lèvres distraitement, Jongin croisa ses bras derrière sa tête afin de profiter du spectacle.  

Le plus âgé se débarrassa rapidement du bas de pyjama du danseur, et se lécha les lèvres une fois face à face avec l'objet de tous ses désirs. Jongin se cambra lorsque la main de son amant se saisit de son sexe, le caressant lascivement. La bouche de Kyungsoo se fraya ensuite un chemin jusqu'à ses cuisses où il laissa quelques suçons, levant les yeux vers Jongin pour lui lancer un regard chaud.

Les yeux du danseur devinrent noirs de désir, et il souleva son bassin en grognant. Kyungsoo sourit en coin, amusé, avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'excitation de Jongin. Il déposa quelques baisers sur son membre, le taquina de sa langue de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Jongin gémit bruyamment un _"Kyungsoo"_ d'une voix  aiguë tandis que son amant débutait un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient, sa main s'enroulant autour de la base du sexe du danseur.

Emporté par le plaisir, Jongin ondula son bassin et Kyungsoo dut l'immobiliser contre le matelas, manquant de s'étouffer. Son amant se mordit la lèvre et libéra une de ses mains pour caresser ses cheveux en guise d'excuse, sachant pertinemment que Kyungsoo détestait ça. Celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements avant de se stopper pour reprendre sa respiration, remontant le long du corps de Jongin pour l'embrasser goulument.

Le plus âgé commença alors à se frotter contre lui, impatient, toujours habillé de son T-shirt et de son boxer. Jongin glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et lui caressa le dos avant qu'elles ne s'insinuent sournoisement dans son sous-vêtement pour agripper ses fesses. Kyungsoo laissa échapper une plainte, puis se détacha légèrement du plus jeune pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, celui-ci admirant la vue alléchante du corps dénudé de son amant.

Une fois complètement nu, Kyungsoo se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant cachée sous le matelas de Jongin et en fit couler une quantité abondante sur ses doigts. Il enduisit ensuite le sexe de Jongin et se mit à califourchon sur lui, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection du plus jeune.

\- Kyungsoo...Geint-il d'une voix rauque.

Son amant gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement tout en enfonçant deux de ses doigts en lui. Jongin l'observa faire en silence, caressant tour à tour son dos, ses hanches, et ses cuisses pour l'apaiser et l'encourager. Le plus âgé posa son front contre sa clavicule, collant ses lèvres humides contre sans peau en sueur et contrôla sa respiration, glissant un troisième doigt en lui.

Jongin ne voyait que les mouvements de son poignet mais son imagination lui suffisait pour deviner ce qu'il se passait, ayant de nombreuses fois été spectateur et même acteur de ce spectacle.

Lorsque Kyungsoo se sentit fin prêt, il retira ses doigts en douceur, laissant échapper un long soupir, puis se redressa. Jongin agrippa ses hanches et l'aida à se soulever, le plus âgé se saisissant de son membre pour le positionner correctement contre son antre, avant de se laisser tomber lentement dessus. Le danseur ne quittait pas des yeux son amant tandis que son sexe s'enfonçait en lui petit à petit, la chaleur du corps de Kyungsoo le faisant frissonner.

Ce n'était pas leur première fois ensemble, loin de là, mais toutes les fois avaient un goût de première fois pour eux. Jongin ne se lasserait jamais des sensations qui l'habitaient lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à Kyungsoo. C'était à chaque fois différent, à chaque fois unique.

Kyungsoo remua son bassin expérimentalement, prenant son temps pour s'habituer à la présence de Jongin en lui. Il aimait cette position, elle lui permettait de voir le visage de Jongin lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir, de contrôler la cadence, mais surtout elle lui permettait de sentir le danseur plus profondément en lui. Et c'était tout simplement divin.

Jongin donna un petit coup de bassin, arrachant à Kyungsoo un hoquet de surprise, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau du torse de son amant et laissant quelques traces derrière lui. Son amant sourit et réitéra son action, s'amusant de voir Kyungsoo perdre le contrôle et gémir sans retenu. Il n'y avait que dans ses moments-là que le plus âgé se laissait aller et  n'avait pas peur de se sentir exposé.    

Le danseur en profitait donc pour l'observer à sa guise et garder en mémoire chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses gémissements ou soupirs de plaisir, fier d'en être le seul témoin. La cadence s'accéléra progressivement, Kyungsoo s'appuyant sur son torse pour se soulever, Jongin l'aidant en ondulant ses hanches afin que leurs bassins se rencontrent.

La sueur perlait sur le front de Kyungsoo, ainsi que sur leurs deux corps, et leurs paumes glissaient tandis qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les coups de reins de Jongin se firent soudainement plus secs, plus puissants, et Kyungsoo perdit pied, se laissant faire comme un simple pantin, submergé par le plaisir.

Dans un dernier coup butoir, Kyungsoo se cambra puis se déversa sur le ventre du danseur dans un cri rauque. Jongin ne ralentit pas ses mouvements, au contraire, abusant la prostate de son amant afin de prolonger son orgasme. Il ne mit pas longtemps à lui aussi atteindre la jouissance, attirant Kyungsoo contre lui pour l'embrasser, gémissant contre ses lèvres.

Le plus âgé déposa quelques baisers papillons sur son visage et son cou, puis se laissa faire lorsque Jongin les fit basculer sur le côté, se retirant de lui en douceur. Satisfaits et épuisés, Jongin remonta les draps sur leurs deux corps nus et entremêla leurs jambes. Puis, après un dernier baiser tendre et langoureux, ils se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  

 


End file.
